The World for Us
by Javas
Summary: life is simple yet complicated! and love? hmm, it's all about freedom. summary lebih sedikit lebih penasaran kan? review nya dimohon dengan sangat. flame juga tidak apa-apa, dari pada silent reader.


**The World for Us**

**_ by D' Javas  
_**

**Comedy/Romance/Friendship**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Mentari sepertinya sedang asik bernyanyi bersama burung-burung pipit, sedangkan angin menjadi penarinya bersama pepohonan. Hari ini begitu cerah - dan berangin tentunya. Banyak orang sedang mempersiapkan toko mereka, ada yang sedang tergesah-gesah, dan terlihat satu orang itu - rambut kuning berantakan, pakaian agak lusuh di beberapa tempat, dan senyum lebar yang dipasangnya sambil berjalan santai - Naruto.

Tiba- tiba seseorang menyerempetnya dari belakang, "OIOI! Apa kau tidak melihatku disi..." bentak Naruto, "Sakura!"

Sakura hanya menoleh kebelakang sejenak, lalu lari meninggalkan Naruto, _si bodoh itu, hhhh, bagus.. _

"hey, Sakura, kau terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini," puji Naruto sambil menemaninya berlari disebelahnya, "bagaimana penampilanku? Tehehehe"

" Bodoh, kau tidak sadar kalau terlambat ya?" kata Sakura sinis sambil melihati jam.

Naruto melihat tangan kirinya, seperti biasa, dia meninggalkan jam tangannya, "jadi kita terlambat? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

_Aduh si bodoh iniii! _ "lalu buat apa aku berlari!"

"tehehe, aku kira kau lagi diet..."

Sakura mendadak berhenti berlari, tangannya mengepal geram, matanya terpejam, dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. " oi, Sakura, ada a.." PLAK!

Mereka telah sampai didepan pintu, menarik nafas panjang - yaa, sekedar mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian, " oi, sakura, sekarang memang pelajarannya siapa?"

"Fisika,"

Mendadak muka Naruto pucat, "Sakura, tunggu sebentar,.."

Tok, tok, tok... Sakura mengetuk pintu, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian membukanya. Semua perhatian kelas tertuju pada Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura memberanikan diri mengambil satu langkah kedepan, memasuki ruangan, diikuti Shikamaru yang mendadak muncul dari belakang.

"maaf, Kakashi Sensei, kami semalam begadang mengerjakan tugas," cletuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"hm, siapa saja?" matanya terlihat lesu tapi kata-katanya begitu menusuk.

"aku, Sakura, dan.." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak, _jika aku bilang Naruto pasti akan sangat mencurigakan, Kakashi sensei tidak mudah dibodohi, sial, maaf Naruto, _" Ino".

Kakashi dengan santai melirik Ino - membuatnya salah tingkah dan sedikit menyumpah Shikamaru, "benar, sensei... ehm, nilaiku agak menurun, berhubung Shikamaru sangat pintar, ayah meminta tolong padanya mengajariku. Dan kemarin aku mengajak Sakura juga karena dia akan berguna.. mmm," Ino kebingungan

"masuklah,"

Fiuuh, mereka bernafas lega. Melempar senyum ke Ino, lalu duduk. Naruto masih cengengesan mencari kesempatan duduk didekat Sakura.

"hei, Naruto, aku tidak menyuruhmu masuk".

Mendadak Naruto terpaku, wajahnya kembali pucat. Terlintas kegiatannya kemarin malam : makan ramen, membaca komik, dan melamun menjadi pahlawan yang dipuja Sakura lalu dengan bahagia dapat pergi ke taman bermain dengannya. Ia membalik badannya perlahan, "anu, sensei, kemarin malam aku juga sedang belajar kelompok...," wajahnya makin pucat, "kau tahu kan sensei?"

"tidak,"

"itu.. biar aku bisa berkencan dengan Sakura jika nilaiku bagus," mendadak mukanya-yang-pucat memerah. Terlihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh, berkencan ya. Belajar dengan siapa?" Kakashi sedikit agak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau romantisme dan...well, kau tau kan, mesum.

"itu... dengan..." wajahnya makin pucat, "itu... sensei..."

"anu... sensei!" terdengar suara kursi terdorong kebelakang.

"ya, Hinata?"

"anu... Naruto dan aku kemarin... kau tahu, anu... kami-benar-benar-hanya-belajar-dan-tidak-melakukan -sesuatu-yang-macam-macam-seperti-kencan-maksudku- tidak-tidak-kami-tidak-berkencan-walaupun-itu-yang -aku-impikan..." Hinata melirik sekitar, semua orang melihatnya, mukanya memerah, tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali lemas seperti saat dia akan berdiri tadi.

"ia sensei!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, "aku dan Hinata kemarin belajar bersama,"

Terdengar gelak tawa dari semuanya, lalu mendadak terdiam saat Kakashi melemparkan pandangannya ke mereka, "hhhh..." Kakashi mengambil nafas panjang, "Hinata, apa Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini?"

"tidak sensei, dia sedang mengikuti lomba di Suna,"

"oh," dia melirik Naruto - membuatnya pucat seketika, "Naruto, kau duduk disebelah Hinata hari ini".

"eh, tapi sensei?" Naruto sedikit kecewa, dia melirik bangku kosong dibelakang Sakura-Ino - bangku Choji.

"anu.. sensei... aku lebih baik sendirian," tukas Hinata, "tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka Naruto-aku-benar-benar-menyukainya-dan-aku-sangat- ingin-duduk-disebelahnya," Hinata kembali lemas, ia menempelkan wajahnya ke bangku.

Kakashi melirik Naruto, Naruto dengan kecewa berjalan kearah Hinata lalu duduk, "h-h-hai Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh dengan senyum ciri khasnya, "omong-omong, makasih banyak Hinata, kau Malaikatku pagi ini".

_Aku malaikat pelindung Naruto? Kyaaa..._ wajahnya benar-benar memerah, badannya begitu lemas seakan mau pingsan.

"baiklah semua, buka buku kalian halaman 19, kerjakan latian soal. Dan Naruto, Sakura, tunjukkan hasil belajar kalian kemarin malam,"

"oioi, Sakura!" sapa Naruto dengan penuh semangat. "oi, sakura, apa sore ini kau ada acara? Aku ada tiket nonton untuk dua orang,"

"aku sibuk,"

"benarkah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Shikamaru menghampirinya, "Sakura, ayo kita segera memberi selamat kepada Sasuke!" tukas Ino penuh semangat, "tapi tidak apa jika aku pergi sendiri, kau lebih baik menerima ajakan Naruto,"

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil kesempatan ini sendirian, Ino!" sakura merasa tersaingi.

"oh, kalian mau ke Sasuke? Aku juga akan ikut kalau begitu!" cletuk Naruto tiba-tiba - tidak ingin Sasuke berduaan dengan Sakura, "kau juga ikut Shikamaru?"

"aku ada janji dengan Itachi, dia janji memberikan obat gratis untuk Choji, hhhh, sungguh merepotkan,"

"baiklah! Ayo berangkat!" Plak! Tiba-tiba sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"tidak ada yang mengajakmu, bodoh!"

"eh, tapi menurutku dia boleh ikut, bagaimanapun Sasuke kan teman sekelas dengan Naruto juga, tidak ada salahnya seorang teman memberi selamat pada teman," _hihihi, dengan begini rencana awalku berduaan dengan Sasuke akan berjalan lancar._

Naruto terlihat setuju dan Sakura tidak bisa menolak lagi, _sial kau INO!_

_To be continued..._


End file.
